Biar Aku yang Pergi
by RaiKuni
Summary: 2 pilihan dan sebuah pengorbanan. Siapakah yang akan ia pilih? "PILIHLAH MIKAZUKI!"/"Kumohon.. jangan biarkan aku yang pergi"/ "tidak.. biarkan aku mengalah" [Mikazuki X Yamanbagiri] [Mikazuki X Honebami]


2 pilihan dan sebuah pengorbanan. Siapakah yang akan ia pilih?

"PILIHLAH MIKAZUKI!!"/"Kumohon.. jangan biarkan aku yang pergi"/ "tidak.. biarkan aku yang pergi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Biar Aku yang Pergi**

Touken Ranbu (c) Nitroplus

Mikazuki Munechika X Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Mikazuki Munechika X Honebami Toushirou

Warning : OOC, ABAL, GAJE DAN MASIH BANYAK YANG LAINNYA

...

.

.

.

Mikazuki Munechika.. seorang pewaris perusahaan ternama di Jepang. Siapa yang tidak mengenal pemuda tampan dengan berjuta pesona yang mampu melelehkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Tak terkecuali laki laki sekalipun. UPS..

Yah.. bisa dibilang bahwa rahasia terbesar sang pemuda tajir ini adalah ketertarikannya terhadap sesuatu yang manis

Honebami atau Yamanbagiri misalnya

Tidak ada satupun orang yang mengenal Mikazuki dengan detail dan rinci.. hanya seorang Honebami Toushirou yang mengenalnya

Mikazuki itu ibarat pria dengan beribu kemesuman yang ada

Contohnya pagi ini.. dengan sengaja tangannya menepuk bokong Honebami, oh atau kejadian beberapa Minggu lalu dengan alasan tidak sengaja ia masuk ke kamar pelayan dan mengintip pemilik helaian kelabu itu saat tengah merendamkan tubuhnya

Mengesalkan memang.. namun yaah.. Di mata seorang pelayan layaknya Honebami itu semua tak masalah, yang terpenting adalah gajinya/plak

Pagi ini, entah angin apa yang merasuki tubuh majikan brengsek nya itu. Pasalnya dari beberapa menit yang lalu tepatnya 45 menit 30 detik, Mikazuki hanya diam dan menatap dunia luar dengan mimik wajah pasrah

"Mikazuki-sama.."

Manik hetero meliriknya. Oh ada yang salah dengannya

Ia berlinangan air mata?!

"Honebami ..."

"Pria manja" batin Honebami

"Aku bosan"

"Apakah anda bosan dengan saya tuan?"

Memiringkan kepala layaknya orang yang tidak mengerti, Honebami mencoba memikat hati sang majikan

"Yaah... Aku bosan denganmu"

Nada yang aneh

 ** _*BiarAkuyangPergi_**

"Haahh~ jadi ini yang kau maksud bosan.. Mikazuki-sama?"

Kaki Honebami mencoba menyeiramakan langkahnya dengan sang majikan walaupun ia jauh di belakang

"Hoho.. aku hanya bosan dengan masakanmu juga koki lain" ucapnya seringan angin sepoi yang kian lama berhembus kuat

"Kita sampai"

Sebuah toko minimalis dengan ukiran indah menyambut penglihatan Honebami

"Kunihiro cafe?"

Kecil memang.. namun indah

Pintu masuk di buka dan lonceng kecil berbunyi lantang

"Rapi dan bersih.."

Yaah seorang pelayan keluarga ternama harus selalu menilai tempat yang di kunjungi oleh tuannya bukan?

"Sudah lama sekali ya Yamabushi-kun"

Tawa khas KAKAKA membuat Honebami mengernyitkan dahi

'Apakah Mikazuki-sama mengenal orang aneh ini?'

"KAKAKA... Benar benar"

Tubuh dengan lekuk ala bodyguard itu menghampiri

"Mikazuki-sama.. anda mengenal pria ini?"

Mikazuki mengiyakan perkataan sang pelayan sebelum akhirnya duduk dan memesan sesuatu. Tak lupa pula memperkenalkan Honebami pada pria tegap yg yang diketahui bernama Yamabushi Kunihiro itu dengan nada jenaka

Pintu dibuka oleh seseorang dan lonceng kecil kembali berbunyi lantang

"Mikazuki?" Suara berat namun terkesan lembut ditangkap oleh kedua pemuda ini

Honebami menoleh dan memperhatikan tubuh pemuda pirang tersebut dengan teliti

"Hoho.. Manba-chan"

Tangan sang majikan menarik pemuda dengan Surai pirang tersebut dengan cepat

"Sudah lama sekali"

Tak lupa pula membisikkan sesuatu dengan nada bergairah pada sang pirang

Ah.. tuannya yang satu ini kambuh lagi

"Hentikan Mikazuki... Tak cukupkah bagimu menyakiti hatiku dulu?"

Sang pirang agresif ya?

"K-kore wa odoroita.. kau masih mengingatnya.. padahal itu cuman kesalahpahaman belaka.. oh? Apakah kau masih mempunyai rasa padaku hn?"

Mikazuki memulai perdebatan

"Kita adalah mantan kekasih .. aku tak punya hak untuk memiliki perasaan lagi untukmu"

"Mau mengulanginya dari nol?"

Wajah imut nan khas milik Yamanbagiri mendekat kearah Mikazuki

"Maaf ya.. aku tidak tertarik.. dengan barang **_seken_** sepertimu"

 **CTAAKKK**

"Permisi"

Yamanbagiri tersenyum manis

Mikazuki patah hati

Sedangkan Honebami hanya bisa melongo ke heranan

'MIKAZUKI-SAMA MEMPUNYAI MANTAN KEKASIH?!!'

 ** _*BiarAkuyangPergi_**

Tidak ada satupun orang yang mengenal Mikazuki dengan detail dan rinci.. hanya seorang Honebami Toushirou yang mengenalnya

Yaah tadinya sih begitu..

Honebami hanya bisa mengacak rambut kelabunya dengan frustasi

Ia jatuh

Dan bangkit seketika saat sebuah suara aneh terdengar menggema di seluruh mansion

"Mikazuki-sama.. daijoubu desuka?"

Beberapa pelayan dengan kostum senada menatap khawatir sang majikan yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan isi perutnya

Tangan indah terawat itu menghapus jejak Saliva yang menempel di dagunya sembari memberikan sumpah serapah

"Yamabushi-kun sialan... Ia memberiku sianida .. akan kubunuh dia"

Honebami sweatdrop seketika

 ** _*BiarAkuyangPergi_**

Bagi Yamanbagiri, cafe minimalis yang terletak di pinggir jalan ini merupakan tempat paling berharga di sepanjang hidupnya

Berawal dari kedua orang tuanya yang dengan semangat membara mendirikan tempat ini.. sampai kejadian romansa yang membuat Yamanbagiri makin tegar menghadapi sesuatu

 ** _"Manba-chan.. kau cantik"_**

 **BLUSSHHH**

Yamanbagiri merona saat mengingat semua itu. Ada sebuah gejolak menusuk yang selalu ia rasakan jika mengingat nama 'Mikazuki Munechika'

Ada sebuah gejolak menusuk yang selalu ia dapatkan jika teringat adegan cumbu Mikazuki dan seekor rubah jejadian (Kogitsunemaru maksudku)

Ah lupakan.. ia tidak bisa move on

 _Aku membangun diriku kemudian_

 _Kau menghancurkanku_

 _Kau dapat menghancurkan hatiku_

 _Tanpa sebuah suara (Yamanbagiri Ver)_

"Mikazuki-sama.. silahkan tehnya"

Manik hetero milik Mikazuki tak bergerak sedikitpun. Hanya gumaman ya yang keluar dari mulutnya

Ah, bulan yang indah

"Dulu.. aku dan Yamanbagiri sering berduaan di tempat seperti ini"

 _Sayang, kumohon tetaplah berada di dekatku_

 _Tidak tahu bagaimana aku hidup tanpa mu disini_

 _Itu terasa seperti aku tenggelam, aku tidak mendapatkan udara (Mikazuki Ver)_

Manik milik Honebami meneduh. Yaah ternyata pria mesum dihadapannya punya hati juga rupanya

Namun hati Honebami sedikit teriris

"Kau masih punya aku"

Mikazuki terbelalak

 _Kau memiliki sentuhan yang paling lembut_

 _Dan tanpa sebuah tipuan_

 _Dan tidak ada uang atau mobil yang dapat mengubah_

 _Apa arti dirinya bagimu? (Honebami Ver)_

Kekehan terdengar menggelegar

"Oya ?"

 **"-Jangan bercanda"**

 ** _*BiarAkuyangPergi_**

"Kita kesana lagi ?"

Anggukan anggun ditujukan, kali ini dengan senyuman hangat

Pintu kayu dibuka perlahan. Manik hetero terbelalak saat dijumpainya seorang Yamanbagiri Kunihiro dengan baju ala pelayan yang makin membuatnya terkesan manis

"Ma-manba-c Chan?"

Dan Honebami yakin.. ia takkan pernah bisa menandingi Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Nampan besi di lempar begitu saja. Beberapa pelanggan terkejut mendapati pelayan manis ini melakukan tindakan kriminal terhadap bangsawan kaya macam Mikazuki

"Maafkan saya tuan dan nyonya.. silahkan lanjutkan"

Senyum hangat mewarnai sebelum akhirnya tatapan maut datang

Mikazuki baru saja ingin berkata kata.. namun Yamanbagiri telah menariknya kedalam ruangan pribadi

Tak lupa Honebami mengikuti dibelakang

(Obat nyamuk kau/Plaakkk)

"Jadi?"

Cahaya terang menemani beserta lantunan musik klasik mewarnai suasana

"Hm?"

Mikazuki memiringkan kepalanya

"Untuk apa orang **brengsek** seperti mu datang lagi? Tak cukupkah sianida milik kyoudai membuatmu jera? Haruskah aku yang memasukkan sianida itu ke kopi mu?"

"Oya Oya? Kau ini masih saja ka-"

Baru saja ingin menyentuh wajah Mikazuki, Yamanbagiri langsung menepisnya dengan kasar. Menimbulkan bercak kemerahan di kulitnya

"Yaman-"

"Cukup sudah"

Nada bergetar terdengar dari kerongkongan sang pirang

"Haruskah kau melukaiku lagi ... Mikazuki?"

Air mata lolos dari pelupuk manik peridot itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Yamanbagiri terlihat lemah dan rapuh

Manik hetero terbelalak. Hatinya meraung bersalah

Ia berdosa

"Maaf.. aku akan pergi"

Mikazuki berdiri dan membungkuk sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana

Namun Honebami berusaha membela majikannya

"Apa yang salah denganmu? Mikazuki-sama sangat tulus! Dan apa apaan tindakan kurang sopan mu itu"

"Kau... Tau apa?"

Hanya beberapa kata..

Honebami terdiam

 ** _"Orang sepertimu.. tau apa?"_**

 ** _*BiarAkuyangPergi_**

 _Kau menyakiti ku lagi sayangku_

 _Tak cukupkah sayatan dihati ini?_

 _Sakit_

 _Sangat sakit_

 _Tuhan.. tolong aku (Yamanbagiri Ver)_

"Kyoudai... Buka pintunya"

 **Tok tok**

"Kyoudai"

"Biarkan aku sendiri kyoudai... Biarkan aku sendiri"

 _Hitam dan putih_

 _Dosa dan kebaikan_

 _Diriku memasuki pintu kelam bernama dosa_

 _Penyesalan terbesar akan masa lalu_

 _Tch... Bisakah aku mati sekarang? (Mikazuki Ver)_

"Mikazuki-sama?"

"Pergilah Honebami"

 **Deeggg**

 _Pertama kalinya_

 _Aku diabaikan seperti ini_

 _Aku diusir dengan nada dingin_

 _Apakah ini yang namanya penolakan?_

 _Bahkan aku belum menyatakan apapun_

 _Benar.._

 _Aku memang tidak bisa memilikinya (Honebami Ver)_

"Honebami?"

"Ichi-nii"

Suara parau milik Honebami terdengar di telpon genggam milik Ichigo Hitofuri, kakak para toushirou

"Jadi ini.. rasanya diabaikan"

 ** _*BiarAkuyangPergi_**

"Anda mau kemana lagi.. Mikazuki-sama?"

Langkah Honebami terasa berat. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas. Apalagi bekas bekas sembab yang di sebabkan oleh tangisannya yang tak berujung

"Menemui nya untuk terakhir kali"

Mawar putih di genggam dengan harapan dapat memuaskan hati sang mantan (Ea)

Pintu coklat tua itu kembali terbuka. Lonceng kecil khasnya berbunyi lantang

"Mau apalagi anda kemari.. Mikazuki tidak... Orang brengsek tak tau diri?"

Horikawa kunihiro, pelajar SMP yang berstatus sebagai adik dari Yamanbagiri

"Apa kali ini anda akan membuat Yamanbagiri bunuh diri?"

Izuminokami Kanesada menyambung, demi melindungi kakak iparnya dari serangan setan seperti Mikazuki

"Hanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal... Dimana manba-chan"

"Di tempat 'seharusnya'..."

"Apa maksudmu Horikawa-kun?!"

 ** _*BiarAkuyangPergi_**

"MANBA-CHAN!!!"

Manik hetero berpendar kemana mana. Menerawang sepanjang tebing diatas laut

Sedangkan Honebami... Hanya bisa menangis dalam diam

"mau apa kau kemari?"

"Aku ... Hanya ingin.."

"Kenapa kau menyusul ku?.. kau punya si kelabu itu"

Manik peridot menatap dingin

 _Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu_

 _Dan aku tidak dapat menahan diriku sendiri_

 _Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu !!! (Mikazuki Ver)_

"Mikazuki-sama telah merelakan waktunya untukmu Kunihiro-san! Harusnya kau mengha-"

"Aku tak menyuruhnya melakukan itu"

Manik peridot menerawang jauh menatap sang matahari yang kian lama tenggelam

"Karena aku.. bukanlah siapa siapanya"

"JIKA KAU TIDAK MENGINGINKANNYA, BIARKAN AKU MEMILIKINYA!"

Honebami berteriak

Mikazuki kembali terbelalak lebar

 _Aku bisa melihat bayangmu ada di cahaya bulan_

 _Aku bisa merasakan detakkan jantungmu bermain tepat di sampingku_

 _Setiap malam aku merindukan ini, menggantikan apa yang aku lewatkan_

 _Aku bisa mendengarkanmu bernafas melepaskan keluh kesah kesedihan (Yamanbagiri Ver)_

"Ambil saja... Aku tidak menginginkan seseorang yang bahkan mengkhianati pasangannya sendiri"

Buliran bening kembali turun

"Kau berusaha begitu keras untuk menyembunyikan bekas lukamu.. selalu berhati-hati.. tapi izinkan aku.. mengulanginya lagi dari nol.. kumohon.. hanya untuk kali ini"

Yamanbagiri tersenyum kecut saat mendengar ucapan Mikazuki

 **"Berapa... Berapa hati yang telah kau lukai?"**

Sang dwiwarma rembulan terpaku

"Aku... Kogitsunemaru.. dan sekarang pelayan polos yang tidak tau menahu ini?"

"Aku..."

"Jangan buat aku bertahan ketika kau tidak sama denganku.. Mikazuki"

 _Jangan, jangan berpaling dari_

 _Apa yang bisa aku katakan sehingga kau tidak akan_

 _Tidak jangan, jangan biarkan aku yang pergi... (Honebami Ver)_

"Mikazuki-sama! Aku ... Aku mencintaimu! Siapa yang akan kau pilih?!"

Tanpa ragu.. Honebami berdiri di depan Mikazuki dan berucap dengan lantang

Mikazuki mundur perlahan. Inikah karma?

Haruskah ia memilih?

Apakah pilihannya?

"Pilih dia"

"Huh?"

Yamanbagiri tersenyum disela isakannya

"Aku.. tak apa"

 **Deeggg**

Hembusan angin kuat menerpa, membuat 2 tubuh pemuda yang sama sama menyukai sang pewaris perusahaan ternama ini hampir terjatuh dari atas tebing yang mengarah pada lautan lepas

Yaah hampir.. untung saja Mikazuki memiliki 2 tangan yang membuatnya mampu menangkap mereka

Walau hanya beberapa saat

"MI-MIKAZUKI-SAMA!!!"

Raut ketakutan Honebami terpampang jelas

Disaat seperti ini.. ia hanya bisa menyelamatkan satu orang

Hanya satu orang

 _Ja_ _ngan tinggalkan aku .._

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku.._

 _Jangan biarkan aku pergi_

 _Jangan biarkan aku pergi_

 _Jangan biarkan aku yang pergi!!! (Yamanbagiri n Honebami Ver)_

" ** _Tidak.. biarkan aku pergi_** "

Tatapan horor ditujukan untuk Yamanbagiri

"Lepaskan"

"TIDAK!"

Ingin rasanya Honebami bicara

Namun ia bukanlah siapa siapa.. bahkan ia.. bukanlah sosok yang dicintai oleh pria mesum yang kini menggenggam tangannya agar tubuh ringkih ini tidak jatuh kedalam lautan lepas

Pisau kecil dikeluarkan dalam sakunya. Dengan genggaman erat ia berkata

"Tak ada lagi alasan.. untuk kembali pada orang seperti ku-"

"-maaf membuat sedikit goresan ditanganmu"

 **SPLAAASSHHHHHHH**

Sayatan dalam membuat Mikazuki mau tak mau melepaskan genggamannya pada Yamanbagiri. Darah segar mengalir diiringi dengan teriakan juga tangisan penuh penyesalan milik Mikazuki

Manik peridot tertutup bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya matahari

 _Aku bisa melihat garis langit memudar di kejauhan_

 _Tangisan jatuh_

 _Aku mencoba mengembalikan akal sehat_

 _Aku tidak mendengarkan radio hanya suara mesin dan jalanan_

 _Aku bertanya-tanya jika kata-kataku membuat sedikit perbedaan (Yamanbagiri Ver)_

 **BYUURR**

Honebami diam dan terisak meratapi begitu besarnya pengorbanan

Tangannya ditarik kasar oleh Mikazuki kembali ke atas

 **BRUUKK**

Tubuh sang dwiwarma dipeluk erat olehnya

Sebuah gerakan langsung membuat pelukan Honebami lepas

"Mika-zuki s-sama?"

 ** _"Berapa hati yang telah kau lukai?"_**

 **BYUUURRR**

Mikazuki melompat ke laut lepas

 _Aku bermimpi dan kemudian itu tampak berakhir_

 _Tapi selalu datang kembali (Mikazuki Ver)_

 _Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.. didiagnosa akan meninggal karena kanker yang diderita sejak beberapa tahun lalu_

 _Masa hidupnya hanya 2 tahun lagi.._

 _Dan itu berarti.. hari ini adalah hari terakhir_

"YAMANBAGIRI!!!!!!!!"

 _"Ingatlah... Bahwa aku pernah hidup .. Mikazuki"_

 ***Fin~**

 **ULULULULU.. :v**

 **Entah angin mana yang membuat author sengklek nan gaje buat ff ini :v**

 **Dan entah mengapa... Author suka menyiksa para pedang.. terutama manba-chan /Plaaak :v**

 **Author tau ff ini JAAAUUUUUUHHHHHH dari kata sempurna.. maka dari itu, tolong kirimkan tanggapan/komentar/saran di kolom review..**

 **BYE BYE :V *WUSHHHH~~~**


End file.
